Micheal Myer's Revenge 3
by matthardylover01
Summary: Micheal was going for Jasmine but now he has a new target. Jasmine's cousin Jamie needs a place to stay and it has to be with Jasmine. Micheal is trying to kill Jasmine and Jamie. Can Jasmine find a way to not get killed?


Chapter 1

I woke up feeling drowsy. When I walked into the bathroom I looked in the mirror. "He's gone. He's dead. He's never gonna come back." I said to myself. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked closely. It's couldn't be! It can't! I seen Michael in the mirror. I turned around. Just my imagination. I walked down to the hall to get my niece Jamie. I found out last year Jamie went through a lot, too. Michael tried to kill Jamie. When she touched Michael she went crazy and killed her mom. Then she was sent to a hospital. For a while she couldn't talk but she learned how to talk again.

I knocked on the door. "Jamie, time to wake up." I walked in and she was looking out the window. "What's wrong, Jamie?" I asked. "Tomorrow's halloween. He's gonna come back. He'll try to get me." She replied. I could see a tear roll down her cheek. "Jamie, he's dead-" "No, he's not, Jazmin. How many times have people told me and you that? He's not gone." More tears came down. I could tell she was very frightened. "How about we go have breakfast?" She stood up. I took her hand and we walked downstairs. When we got downstairs she sat down at the table. I made her eggs and bacon. She just sat there and looked at her food. "Come on, Jamie. You have to eat." I told her. "I'm not hungry." She said lowly. "Ok. If you're not hungry go upstairs and get dressed so I can take you to school."

*Jamie* I looked through my closet. I found a pink shirt and jeans. I heard the sound of glass breaking! I turned around slowly. I seen the picture of me and Jazmin broken. Someone grabbed my arm. I turned around. It was Michael! "JAZMIN! It's Michael! AHHHHH!"

*Jazmin* I ran upstairs to Jamie. "Jamie!" I opened the door and I didn't see Jamie. I heard loud crying from under the bed. I looked under the bed. Jamie crawled from underneath the bed. She hugged me. "H-h-he's here! In the closet." Jamie cried. I picked her up and walked over to the closet. I opened it and turned on the light. I didn't see anyone. "Jamie, no one is here." I put her down. "How about I let you stay home and we go get you a costume?" I asked Jamie. She nodded her head.

We went to the halloween store. I met up with some old friends. Their names were Tori and Jennifer. "Hey, Tori. Hey, Jennifer. You remember my neice Jamie." "Hi, Jamie. You looking for a costume?" Jennifer asked Jamie. "Yeah." Jamie said looking at the floor. "Hang on, girls. I'm gonna help Jamie pick out a costume." I told them. I walked over to where the costumes were with Jamie. She started looking at a princess costume. It came with gloves, the crown, and shoes. "You like that one, Jamie?" "Yes. Can I get it?" She looked up at me. "Sure." I looked over to see Michael Myer's mask on the floor. It had spats of red liquid on it. I guess a halloween mask. "Alright, Jamie wants this one." I told Tori. Tori scanned it, put it in a bag and handed it to Jamie. "You wanna be a princess?" Tori said. "Yeah. I like princesses." Jamie replied. "I think you'd be a very beautiful princess." Tori said smiling.

Stuff started falling over. I ran over there. The mask was gone. Tori came back there, too. "Ugh! Who did that? Probably kids. Someone is going to pick it up not me!" Tori yelled. I didn't understand. Why would someone knock everything down just to get a mask? "Ok, well we gotta go. Bye Jennifer, bye Tori!" I yelled. I took Jamie's hand we walked to the car. I seen a man parked next to us in his car. He was wearing the Michael Myer's mask that was in the store. He stared at me. "Jazmin, who's that man?" Jamie asked worried. "Uhh... No one." I got Jamie in the car and we started driving. The man started following us. Why was he sitting there and he leaves when we left? He started getting very close to us. Then he hit us! He kept hitting the back of the car. "Jazmin! Make him stop!" Jamie screamed. He got on the side of us and pushed us off the road in a bunch of trees. We kept flipping and we landed upside down. "Jamie, you alright?" I said in pain. I didn't get an answer. I started smelling fire so I pulled myself out of the car. I was walking limp to the other side of the car. I pulled the door open. "Jamie!" I pulled her out of the car. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her bag. I picked her up and started walking up the hill, trying to get back up on the road. My leg was making me walk limp. I had to crawl the rest of the way because my leg wouldn't let me. I finally got on the road. I had Jamie in my arm and waved around my free hand jumping up and down. My leg hurt so bad. I just needed help. A blue car pulled up. It was Stephanie, Hunter, Roseivelt, and Jaden.

"What happened?" Stephanie yelled looking concerned. She helped me in the car. I told her everything. Hunter was driving me and Jamie to a hospital. Jamie layed down in my lap. I think she passed out. When we were flipping she hit her head on the window then hit her forehead. I hoped Jamie was ok. I held the tears back. I just held Jamie tight in my hand and looked at her.

When we got to the hospital it was getting late so Stephanie and everyone else had to leave. Jamie was in the bed next to me. She didn't move. All she did was sit still with her eyes closed. I wanted to check if she was ok. I hoped all she was doing was sleeping. I got out of my bed. Then I realized I had a cast on my leg. I still walked but limp to Jamie's bed. I shook her a little bit. "Jamie, baby?" I whispered. She opened her eyes slowly. "Thank God!" I hugged her. "Jazmin?" Jamie said smiling. A bunch of noises came from downstairs. Like..._ stuff falling. _I remembered how at the halloween store stuff fell. I seen Jamie still had her costume in her hand. What am I worried about? The nurse probably just dropped stuff. There's nothing to worry about. "What was that?" Jamie asked. "Uhhh... Nothing. Let me check." I said. I tip toed slowly to the door. I opened it and looked out. I seen Michael looking rooms! "Jamie! Get in the closet, now!" I whispered loudly. Jamie got up with her bag and ran to the closet door. I ran with her. I picked her up and put her on the top shelf. I hid her behind a bunch of stuff on the shelf. "Don't make a sound." I whispered. I hid againest the wall in the darkness. I heard someone open the door. I held my breath. I stood still. I heard the door open. I closed my eyes tightly. Michael walked to the closet. He grabbed me.

Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHH!" Jamie started screaming with me. I started shaking, squriming, kicking, and punching. I opened my eyes. It was the doctor. "Hey, hey, hey. It's just me. Are you ok?" He asked. "Oh my god! Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. I took Jamie off the shelf. "Ok, you two need to get some rest. You're ok." He smiled. He laid me and Jamie down and turned out the lights.

We got out of the hospital and today was Halloween! "You ready, Jamie?" I called. She was getting dressed. She finally came down. "Oh my gosh! Jamie you look so beautiful!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of her. We walked out the door and I went trick or treating with Jamie. *Hours later* "Can we just go to this last house, please Jazmin?" Jamie asked dissapointed. "Ok, but after this we go home." I smiled. I went with her to the door. Jamie knocked. Someone answered the door. He was wearing a Michael Myers mask. I was surprised Jamie wasn't afraid. "Trick or treat!" Jamie said. She held out her basket. He just stood there. "Umm...Hello?" I said. He put candy in her basket slowly. He grabbbed Jamie!

"AHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME! JAZMIN, HELP ME!" Jamie screamed on the top of her lungs. I tried to pull him off Jamie. He let go of her. He stared at us for a little bit and then took off his mask. It really was Michael! I picked up Jamie and started backing up. He put back on his mask and grabbed a knife. I started to run as fast as I could. Jamie was weeping. She was so scared I could feel her shaking with fear. I ran and ran. But when I thought he wouldn't get us I tripped over a tree branch. I breath got knocked out. "Go, Jamie! Run! I'll be there just go!" I said. Jamie stood up and started to run. I looked to see where Michael was. He was almost to me. I stood up and ran to Jamie. I picked her up from behind. "AHHHH! DON"T KILL ME, PLEASE!" Jamie yelled shaking. "Jamie, it's just me!" I was running out of breath. I ran into an empty house. That's when I realized that it was Michael's house. No turning back now. I ran through the house and fell through a hole in the floor. It was the basement. It was dark. The only light was from the moon. I hid againest the wall. "Jamie, I'm going to hide you in a box just in case something happens." I whispered. I kissed her forehead. I hid her in a box behind alot of stuff. I held my breath and made no movement. I seen a shadow. Michael jumped in the hole. He looked around and looked in my direction. He walked over to me. Luckly he didn't see me. Until I started breathing hard he heard me. He turned on the light. He looked at me. Then he started walking over to me. I just kept backing up even though my back was pressed againest the wall. "Don't kill me, please. Don't kill me." I said. Michael finally was close to me. He put the knife to my neck. I kicked him. I just grabbed alot of stuff and started throwing it at him. I then grabbed a axe. I ran over to him and hit his leg. He fell to the floor. I took Jamie out of the box. I grabbed the rope and climbed out the hole. I ran out and to someone else's house. I pounded on the door and rang the doorbell. Someone answered it. I ran in when the door opened. I set down Jamie. "Help! There's a killer out there trying to kill us. Help us, please." I pleaded. It was a family. Mother, father, 2 daughters, and a brother. The mom locked the door. It had four locks on it. I guess they just wanted to be safe. "Aylissa, go lock all the windows." The mom said to the oldest daughter. "Nick and Bailey go and hide in the cellar with her and your sister." The father stood up. "Come on we need to hide with the kids and turn off everything to make it look like we're gone." He said. The mom turned out the light and tv. We all ran to the basement and lifted up an old door on the floor. The kids went in first and we closed it and locked from the inside. Wow, they have alot of protection in the house. We all moved far away from the door and sat in a dark corner. We were so far away we couldn't see the door no more. I had Jamie in my lap. I was shaking with fear. I hoped he didn't come here. When we ran I don't think he seen us. Also if he did see us come in this house how would he know where we're at? So many questions ran through my head. I was just too terrified to think of anything else. That's when we seen a shadow was over the door.

Chapter 3

"Ottis!" Nick shouted. He unlocked the door and grabbed the dog. "Nick, you dummy! How could you leave Ottis?" The older girl, Aylissa screamed. "Aylissa, shush!" The mother said. Jamie hugged me and had her head turned away so she couldn't see anything. I held her tightly in my arms. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I could hear her breathing. That's when the basement door slammed open. It got silent and none of us made any movement. I knew Micheal was coming for me but I didn't want everyone else getting killed because of me. We started going deeper into the cellar. "Ok, I'm gonna go out there. You all go deeper and Jamie stay with them." I whispered. I crawled over to the cellar door. I took a deep breath. I unlocked the door slowly and stepped out.

Micheal turned to see me. He walked over to me slowly. He pushed me againest the wall. The wall was cold and I started to shiver. I stared at Micheal in his eyes with hate. His big hand was wrapped around my neck and the knife was being held back. "Go ahead. Kill me. Just don't kill no one else." I said. He just stood there. "Kill me." All of a sudden I realized I wasn't scared no more. "I'm tired of running. Kill me...NOW!" I had my hands balled into fist. I was getting tired of him just running around killing people. Now, he has me and won't kill me. He stood still like a statue. I could feel his hand getting looser. I think killers didn't like it when you tell them to kill you. So I just stared into his eyes. His eyes were filled with shame, hate, sadness, and kill. He let go of me. I took his mask off. The same face I seen before. A sad, hateful man. He handed his knife to me. He wanted me to kill him like I did last time. I turned to see Jamie standing on the cellar door. Micheal tried to grabbed the knife from me. I pulled it from him and stabbed his chest. He fell to the hard concrete. "Jamie, why didn't stay with them?" I asked worried. "The end of the cellar had spikes and killed them." Jamie ran to me and hugged me. I picked her up and that's when a cold hand grabbed my ankle. He made me fall to the floor with him. I let Jamie go. "Jamie, run!" I shouted. Jamie ran out the door. I tried to escape Micheal's grasp. I still had the knife in my hand. I stabbed his hand. He let me go. I stood up and ran out the door. I found the front door and grabbed the knob. I could hear Micheal coming. I turned the knob and ran. "Jamie! Jamie, where are you?" I screamed. I seen her all the way down the road. I ran as fast as I could to her. "Jamie!" She turned to see me and ran to me. I picked her up and ran. I just wanted to run anywhere to get away from Micheal. "Hurry, Jazmin! He's coming!" That made me even more frightend so I ran faster. My chest started to hurt. I could feel my heart beating. I seen a police station up ahead. I started to go faster and faster. I ran in the police station. "Jamie stay here and tell the police what's going on." I said. I went outside. I finally seen police all around me. "Go inside, ma'am." One of them said. "No. He wants me and he'll kill all of you to get me." I replied. I didn't turn my head. My eyes were locked on Micheal. The police started shooting. He fell hard. So hard you could hear a crack.

Chapter 3

Jamie stared at me. I didn't know if he was still alive or not. "What are you going to do to him?" Jamie asked scared. "I'm going to set him on fire." I grabbed gasoline from someone's truck and poured it all over him. A cop gave me a lighter and I set him on fire. I held Jamie's hand and we all stared at the fire in silence.

When the fire was gone me and Jamie walked home. I opened the door and she walked in. I walked in with her and locked the door. She ran to me and hugged me. I picked her up. "What was the hug for, Jamie?" "I just wanted to let you know I loved you." Jamie smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a hug. I set her down. "I love you, too, Jamie."


End file.
